Christopher Robin Plays Doctor
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: When Pooh wakes up with an angry tummy and buzzing in his ears, it's the perfect chance for Christopher Robin to try out his new doctor's kit!


**Disclaimer:** Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of the estate of A. A. Milne; all original characters and story © 2015 FemaleChauvinist. Cover drawing © 2015 FemaleChauvinist.

_Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

Pooh woke up with his head full of fuzz. His honey pots were dancing on the shelves; now there were six, now there were nine. And for once, they weren't calling to him.

"And it isn't funny  
When a pot of honey  
Dances around  
And a bear's head is fuzz  
Like a — Oh, bother!"

Pulling the blanket over his head, Pooh tried to go back to sleep.

"Pooh?"

Pooh opened one eye and found Piglet tugging his blanket. "Pooh!"

"Go away," Pooh mumbled.

"But, Pooh, it's past breakfast. Don't you have a rumble in your tummy?"

Pooh sat up, then put both paws to his head as the room spun around. "It's a different sort of rumble this morning," he said anxiously. "I think my tummy is angry about something."

Piglet's eyes opened wide. "Does it want some honey?"

"No," Pooh said definitely. "Not honey. I think it wants to stay in bed."

Piglet's eyes opened wider, and the tip of his nose quivered. He had never before known Pooh to refuse honey.

A knock came at the door, and Piglet ran to answer it. "Rabbit!" he exclaimed. "Oh, Rabbit, Pooh's tummy is angry!"

Rabbit sniffed. "I've always _said_ that's what comes of eating too much," he remarked.

"But he hasn't eaten _anything_!" Piglet cried.

Pooh pulled the blankets back over his head. "Would everyone please go away?" he demanded. "My head is buzzing."

Suddenly Owl peered through the open doorway. "Hallo! Is Pooh at home?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want company," Rabbit said loftily.

"His head is buzzing," Piglet explained in a small voice.

Owl cocked his head. "Perhaps a bee flew into his ear." He pulled the covers back with a sharp tug of his beak. Closing one eye, he peered into Pooh's ear, then closed the other eye and looked again.

"Ow!" Pooh exclaimed, disappearing under the blankets again as Owl pecked his ear sharply.

"Has anyone seen Tigger and Roo?" Kanga asked, looking through the open door.

Piglet ran to grab her paw and pull her inside. "Kanga! Pooh's tummy is angry, and his head is buzzing, and I don't know what to do!"

Kanga hopped to the bed and pulled the blanket back. "What he needs is a dose of Roo's strengthening medicine," she said firmly, taking the bottle and a spoon out of her pouch. "Swallow," she ordered.

"Do you feel better, Pooh?" Piglet asked anxiously.

Pooh groaned. "No. My tummy's angrier, and my head's buzzier."

Piglet whimpered and suddenly ran from the house. Christopher Robin would know what to do.

Piglet ran through the woods. Five steps from Christopher Robin's house, he tripped and fell head over heels the rest of the way, stopping with a bump against the door.

"Why, hallo, Piglet!" Christopher Robin exclaimed, opening the door and setting him on his feet. "Are you all right?"

Piglet shook his head to get the dust out of his ears. "Yes — but oh, Christopher Robin, something's wrong with Pooh!"

Christopher Robin frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's head's buzzy, and his tummy's angry, and Roo's medicine just made it worse!"

"Wait here," Christopher Robin told him, running back into his house.

He had received a toy doctor's kit for his birthday a week or two ago. It had a thermometer and a stethoscope and a variety of bandages and medicine bottles, all in a nice black case, and he had been eager for a chance to use it.

Coming back out of the house with the case in his hand, he grabbed Piglet's paw. "Let's go."

They could hear voices before they even got to Pooh's house. Kanga had gone to look for Roo and Tigger, and Owl and Rabbit seemed to be arguing about something. Owl was jumping up and down flapping his wings when Christopher Robin dropped his bag and stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "Out! Both of you!" he exclaimed.

"But, Christopher Robin —" Rabbit began.

Christopher Robin strode forward, Piglet running behind him struggling to carry the bag in both hands. "No buts. _Out_!"

Owl sniffed in offense, and was first out the door, followed by Rabbit.

Christopher Robin turned to Piglet and took his bag with a smile. "Thank you, Piglet." He sat on a stool beside Pooh's bed. "Pooh Bear?" he said gently. "I'm Dr Milne; I'm here to help you feel better."

Pooh poked his head out from under the covers and looked at him with one eye. "You look just like Christopher Robin."

Christopher Robin laughed affectionately. "Silly old bear! I _am_ Christopher Robin; Milne is my other name, like yours is Edward Bear." He took Pooh's paw in his hand, a look of concentration on his face as he felt his wrist.

"Mmm," he murmured. Rummaging in his bag, he pulled out a thermometer. "Open your mouth, Pooh; I need to take your temperature."

"My what?"

"How warm you are."

"Oh."

After a minute or two, Christopher Robin took the thermometer from Pooh's mouth, studying it intently.

"Is it bad?" Piglet asked anxiously.

"Not _too_ bad." He took something out of his bag that looked like a black rubber tube with a metal circle attached.

"What's that?" Piglet asked.

"It's my stethoscope. It lets me hear Pooh's heart and breathing."

Piglet's eyes widened with interest, and he watched as Christopher Robin listened at Pooh's chest and then looked in his ears and down his throat. *****

"I have some medicine for you, Pooh," he said when he had finished. "You'll be feeling better in no time."

**oOo**

A knock came at the door and Piglet went to answer it. "Hallo, Eeyore."

"Hallo, Piglet," Eeyore replied, speaking around the stem of a flower he held in his mouth. "I just heard the news…came down to pay my last wishes and all that."

"What?"

"Pooh."

"Oh, he's gone."

Eeyore sighed. "Ah. Too late. I might have guessed it. I don't suppose I'm asked to the funeral. Of course not."

"No, Eeyore; Pooh's feeling better. He went out with Christopher Robin."

"Ah, of course. I'm always the Last to be Told. Tell him to keep the flower; no trouble, of course. Good day to you, Piglet."

**oOo**

Christopher Robin stood on the bottom rail of the bridge, looking over the top rail at the flowing water. "It's good to have you feeling well again, Pooh," he said easily.

"It's a lot better to _be_ feeling well!" Pooh declared.

Christopher Robin smiled and jumped down from the rail. "Come on. Let's go to my house and have a little something."

Pooh smiled. "That sounds good to me!"

The End

*** L****ink to illustration can be found on my profile.**

_I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know! _

_Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
